This project will prepare for and enable the transfer of underrepresented minority science students in community colleges to baccalaureate-degree granting programs and inspire and support their progression toward biomedical/behavioral research careers. This goal will be accomplished through a partnership between four SW Michigan community colleges, Grand Rapids Community College, Kalamazoo Valley Community College, Kellogg Community College and Lake Michigan College and Western Michigan University (WMU). At the community colleges approx. 30 Bridges students will receive individual mentoring to consider the option of a biomedical or behavioral research career. Mentoring at the community colleges will be extended to learning skill development and lab skills. Approximately 10 community college students per year will have the opportunity to enter a summer mentored independent research experience under the guidance of faculty mentors at WMU. The summer research experience will also include a laboratory workshop and student research seminar program that will enhance students' laboratory, scientific communication and critical thinking skills. Students' research findings will be presented at in house, state, regional and national meetings. They will hear and meet role model scientists, and will interact with other research students both in scientific and social settings. It is expected that the cumulative effect of these experiences will encourage the transfer of CC Bridges students to BS-degree granting science programs and their progress toward biomedical or behavioral science careers.